


The Girl

by Skyed0m



Series: Assorted Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyed0m/pseuds/Skyed0m
Series: Assorted Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Girl

There was a girl once, who walked in the rain

casually singing a lilting refrain

She travelled the highways, the byways and paths

and drew the eyes of those all wrapped up in scarves

Barefoot she walked, taken in awe

at a world she had yet to uncover, explore

And she thought of the sunlight, of beauty and pain

the morning dew: evidence of showers of rain

Of falling and flying

of living and dying

still casually singing her lilting refrain

Onward she walked

no fear, yet to fall

for the girl thought of everything

And nothing at all. 

  
  



End file.
